


Enough

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves to piss off his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

Enough was enough Castiel was not going to take this any more. Before another disrespectful word could come from Dean’s lips his hand reached out, roughly grabbing his charge by the hair and pulling him in close. Their eyes met as Dean struggled only a little in the angels grip.

He had the human bent over slightly, head angled a little awkwardly. Like he was forcing Dean to bend lower, to submit. Neither seemed to notice the slightly stuttered words coming from Sam, or how he rushed to leave the room. It was like they were both in their own little world.

Though once the angel pulled Dean in closer until his breath could be felt ghosting over the human’s face. “I think it’s time you learned some respect…”

His head tilted a little, watching the hunter’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard. The green eyes never leaving his own as he tried to keep his balance. “C-Cas…” it was slightly stuttered as he was reminded once more just how strong the angel could get. Though knowing what was coming next he did not mind these reminders, and it likely would not be the last time.

“What should I do with you Dean…? It never seems to stick…” with one little spin of his finger Dean could feel some invisible band wrapping around his already stiffening length. The slightest noise of protest left him but his hair was tugged roughly subduing him once more.

“I could bend you over my knee for another spanking…Or I could perhaps tease you and tie you to the bed until you’re begging me to sate you…” he smirked as Dean’s breath quickened. “I know how much you love it when I bind your hands with my tie…how would you like if I wrapped it around your neck…? Cut off your breath as you sucked me. I could give you a good spanking. Give your hole a good fingering…” a wicked grin spread on his face as he said this. “Either way…Sam’s going to need to get another room for the night…and you might not be able to walk tomorrow.”

Oh yes. Dean fucking loved pissing off his angel.


End file.
